The present invention is related to a structure for collectively and firmly resting tools thereon.
A conventional tool kit is a substantially rectangular cabinet body with six faces. Several layers of drawers are horizontally disposed in the cabinet. Each drawer simply has a room partitioned by slats into several compartments for placing various tools therein.
After the tools are placed into the drawers, the various tools are often interlaced with each other after many times of drawing/pushing of the drawers or moving of the entire tool cabinet. Therefore, a user needs to seek and find out the necessary tool from the randomly placed tools. Moreover, after found, the user must laboriously pull the tool apart from the other tools. Also, the randomly interlaced tools lead to a poor appearance.
There is another type of measure for collectively placing various tools thereon. Such measure is a hanging board which can be mounted on a wall. The hanging board is formed with multiple perforations arranged at intervals. A hanging hook having hook sections at two ends is disposed in each perforation. One end of the hanging hook is inserted in the perforation, while a tool can be hung on the other end of the hanging hook. However, the tools are suspended from the hanging hooks. In case of unexpected shock or earthquake, the tools may drop down.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure for conveniently and firmly collectively resting various tools or parts thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure on which the spaces for resting various tools can be elastically varied in accordance with the configurations of the tools.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above structure on which various tools can be rested in order and conveniently managed.
According to the above objects, the structure for firmly resting tools thereon of the present invention includes a base board formed with multiple insertion holes, a magnetic section laid on the base board and at least one insertion key which can be inserted into the insertion hole.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: